Shelter
by Simultaneous Combustion
Summary: HIATUS Kaoru is hiding a secret. No one can know the secret, for it may just cost Kaoru his life. But when the secret was accidentally leaked, is Kaoru going to be able to survive the pressure? Pairings: KaoruXMori & HaruhiXHikaru
1. Kaoru?

_What's wrong, what's getting you down?  
Was it something I might have said?  
You're walking around with your head to the ground  
And your eyes are watery red_

It was the start of a brand new term in Ouran High. Students flooded into the school, tying to catch up with their friends to flaunt about their vacations. Most tried to outdo each other in terms of whose vacation was in a more exotic location. Others were trying to show the things that they have bought during the vacation, or things of the 'commoners' world' that they have tried.

However, only three didn't bother to participate in such banter. Haruhi Fujioka, the 'special student', as she was called by everyone on the campus, was not interested in such useless chatter, or so she said.

"I would have been glad if I could have gone to Osaka," she put it bluntly, and ignored the rest of the conversation. The only other two were the Hitachiin twins. These two had recently opened up to the rest of the world because of the Host Club and Haruhi, but because Kaoru didn't feel like talking much, Hikaru didn't either. In fact, Kaoru looked pretty lost in his own world. Hikaru just ignored him and played his Nintendo DS. Haruhi looked at them quizzically. For the entire time she knew them, the two were pretty friendly with the others. What caused the sudden change, especially in Kaoru?

"Hey Kaoru-kun," Haruhi called out. Kaoru didn't respond, just sat there and continued to stare into the air. Haruhi tried to catch Kaoru's attention again, but once again, no response was elicited from him. Evidently perturbed, she walked up to him and shook his shoulder, "Kaoru-kun!"

"Huh? What?" Kaoru was pushed out of his reverie. "What's up, Haruhi?" Haruhi sweat-dropped and replied, "You don't seem to be yourself today. Is something wrong?" Kaoru shook his head fervently, "Iie! Nothing's wrong, really!" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and returned to her seat. Kaoru went back into his 'trance', and resumed staring into the air.

Time seemed to fly for the first day of the term, and the Host Club began its operations. Kyouya, just before opening the Host Club, announced, "All right everyone, this term we will try something new. Because recent surveys on the Host Club website has shown that many of our customers are getting bored with the current pairings, I've decided that we need a new set of pairings. Please choose your new partner."

"Ahh…" Tamaki started. "As otou-san, I'll pick…" Hikaru intervened, "Haruhi, I'll go with you." Haruhi nodded and said, "Hai, that'll do."

"But…but…Haruhi is supposed to be with otou-san!" cried Tamaki. He then proceeded to stone in a corner. Everyone sweat-dropped at the scene, and murmurs started, "I know he's dumb, but THAT dumb?"

"Kyouya-chan! I'll pair with you!" Hunny squealed, and jumped onto Kyouya's back. Kyouya pushed his spectacles up, and said, "No problem senpai, but just to tell you, I don't enjoy sweets so…" Hunny started to tear, "No…Kyouya-chan…please…" Kyouya sighed, "All right then…just a little." Hunny grinned, "Yay!"

All that was left was Tamaki, Kaoru and Mori. Kaoru was stuck. He obviously did not want to be paired with Tamaki…but he did not want Mori either…Mori was his…

Kaoru decided to take a gamble and said, "I'll go with Mori-senpai." Mori looked mildly surprised, but just uttered, "Ah."

"It's decided then. I'll be with Hunny-senpai, Hikaru with Haruhi, Kaoru and Mori-senpai, and Tamaki…well…Tamaki, you'll be alone, so you'll just do what Haruhi was doing last term: serving tea and sweets."

The stoned Tamaki did not respond. Satisfied, Kyouya closed his notebook and said, "All right, let the operations begin!" Kaoru's heart thumped wildly. He was paired with Mori. He thought "I've got to control myself…"

**A/N:**

**Oh…it's my first story after so long! (:**

**Oh yeah, I know for now you don't really see a link between the song and the fic, but soon you will! (: The song can be found on my profile.**

**Anyway, I'm sure by the pairings you can already tell why Kaoru's so terrified. Review please! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Please…big Hunny-senpai eyes**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

_I know you've been through tough times  
Kicked around, thrown to the ground  
But you've always been the strong one  
So don't tell me that nobody gets you_

**A/N: This chapter will be a mixture of Kaoru's POV, Mori's POV and the oh so omniscient one up there (fine, I'm lying. It's just me.). To Thunderclapped: Mori/Kaoru is cute okay! Twincest is fine, but these two are so cute together (:**

-Kaoru's POV-

My heart pounded like crazy. I swore I was going to die. Me? Paired with Mori? Oh my god. You've got to be kidding. I'm paired with the guy of my dreams! Yeah, I know I always play the 'Forbidden Love' with Hikaru, but truth be told, only Mori has a place in my heart. Just look: he's handsome, hunky and definitely mysterious. I really want to know more about him, but I'm afraid I'll sound too…well, too inquisitive. That'll definitely set of a series of questions, seeing that everyone thinks that I don't bend that way. I just hope this will work out well…

-II's POV (II Ira Invidia)-

Mori, though quiet, could clearly see that Kaoru wasn't himself. He wasn't one to ask questions, but this piqued his interest to no end. He always found the Hitachiin twins interesting, but of the two, he found the younger twin more fascinating. He was quieter, definitely, but he didn't really seem interested in the girls that came to the Host Club. Not that he himself was, anyway. He didn't really enjoy the attention. He came only because Hunny did. He would be much more content to be at the kendo club, training. This could turn out to be quite an interesting experience.

-Kaoru's POV-

So, the Host Club opened its operations. We started off pretty fine, in my opinion. The girls were intrigued with the new pairings, as Kyouya-senpai has predicted. Well, it went fine, until Hikaru couldn't stand it anymore. I mean, I know he loves Haruhi, but he simply just can't resist performing the 'Forbidden Love' act. Before I knew it, I was grabbed from my chair, and our 'Forbidden Love' act began once again.

**(A/N: For convenience sake, I'll just reduce this to the play-like instructions. It'll also be easier to read. Yay! (: )**

Hikaru: Kaoru! _(__Hugs Kaoru tightly)_ I'm sorry for letting you be alone for so long!

Kaoru: _(__Blushes)_ Hikaru! Don't do that! I was fine with Mori-senpai…

Hikaru: Don't worry. From now on, I'll never leave you again.

Kaoru:_ (Blushes even redder)_ Really?

Hikaru: _(__Brings Kaoru's face to kissing distance)_ Really.

**(A/N: We'll revert back now, since it's going to get interesting at this point...I hope to you it will, because it did for me! (: )**

-Kaoru's POV-

I couldn't hold it in any further. I know it's only meant to be an act, but Hikaru's lips are so full, so perfect, so…tempting. I leaned in, knowing full well this should never happen, but still, I succumbed to lust, and in my mind's eye thinking that Hikaru was Mori-senpai, I kissed Hikaru…on the lips.

-II's POV-

The waves of 'MOE' screams by the fangirls suddenly died down. A deathly silence soon followed. Hikaru's eyes almost bulged out of their original position as he jumped back. His face turned a pale white. Everyone else turned to look at the commotion, all except Mori. Mori didn't look at the commotion, and that made Kaoru's heart ache. 'Why? Why didn't he look? Perhaps he despised me, or perhaps he doesn't want to see me, this freak, doing such an abnormal thing?' Kaoru's mind raced as a million thoughts bombarded him from almost every side.

-Kaoru's POV-

I felt sick. I felt abnormal. I felt horrible. I felt…like I betrayed Mori's heart, the heart I never got to touch. The heart that was meant to be mine, yet never was. I did the only thing I knew what I should, and can do: I ran.

I ran.

Ran.

Ran.

Ran. I ran and ran until I exhausted all my energy. I did not know where I was. I didn't want to know where I was. I just curled up into a ball, and let the tears that sprang forth from my eyes fall.

-Mori's POV-

I didn't know what was going on, for I didn't look. But from what I could gather just by listening, I knew something had happened. I turned to look at Hunny, but his eyes were intently locked at the commotion. I didn't wish to know what was happening. I was never one for gossip.

But when I saw Kaoru run out of the Host Club, I knew something went wrong. Since he was my partner now, I have an obligation to know what was going on. It's an obligation, not being nosey.

But when Kaoru ran out of the room, I swore I saw the faintest of tears at the corners of his eyes. Something must be up.

I got up, and walked out of the room…

In search of Kaoru.

**Ira: Yay! So that's Chappy 2! Grinz I'm happy and high because my exams are over! (: BUT…_(face turns black)_**** MORI-SENPAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THE LAST SAY?!**

**Mori: …**

**Ira: Fine…I don't own Ouran, by the way (I kinda forgot to do that). Anyway, please review! _(face turns black again)_**** Right senpai?**

**Mori: …Ah.**

**Ira: Review please! (:**


End file.
